


[Podfic] Cocktail Hour

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bartenders, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to work in a bar or restaurant when the Ministry is crying out for fresh minds and faces, or when people can start up their own businesses in the ruins of Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. This is problematic, to say the least, for Hannah Abbot who was quite able to start up her own business in taking over the Leaky Cauldron but now finds herself struggling to actually staff it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cocktail Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cocktail Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30391) by pretty_panther. 



Length: 00:13:28

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Cocktail%20Hour.mp3) (13 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Cocktail%20Hour.m4b) (6.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
